


Strenght and puppy eyes

by romxnogersav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky should really mind his strenght, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: Bucky really doesn’t mind his strength when it comes to technology. It all ends with comfort and some laughing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Strenght and puppy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one of my works from Tumblr. This one was a request I got, and also the first time I wrote anything with Bucky in it. 
> 
> Request by anon: I have a request for Bucky, he’s getting used to technology and stuff and gets super frustrated with autocorrect and forgets his own strength and accidentally breaks his whole phone. And then looks like a kicked puppy and needs some comfort (but she can’t stop laughing)
> 
> Enjoy!💫

You were sitting in your room, bored out of your mind. The compound was the most silent it had been in weeks. Two teams were sent out on missions, Tony and Steve had business to attend to in DC, and that left you and Bucky, the only superheroes on the grounds of the Avengers facility.

You actually had no idea where the super soldier was, you just knew you were on the brink of absolute boredom. You took a shower, tried to take a nap, tried to read, and nothing, absolutely nothing worked. It was as if your mind was out of your body, making it difficult for you to do just about anything.

You were lying in your bed, with your head hanging from the edge when there was a knock on your door. You didn’t even move, it really wasn’t necessary. You knew who it was even before the door opened, and the brunette’s head peaked into your room.

“What are ya up to?” he asked, pushing the door open all the way, and leaning against the doorframe.

“I’m dying, I thought it was obvious.” You sassed, just about ready to burst a nerve. That’s how boring the day had been. He chuckled and shook his head, then pushed himself off of the frame.

“And I thought Steve was dramatic.” He laughed, striding across the room towards your bed.

“I’ll have you know, Steve’s nowhere near as dramatic as I am.” You barely finished your sentence, before you were pulled up, and over Bucky’s shoulder. “Hey, you can’t do that.” You laughed and patted his back a little.

“Just did.” He laughed, his left arm, the one holding you, tightening the slightest bit.

“Hey, no, put me down.” You told him, trying to determine where you were headed.

“Nope,” he told you. You rolled your eyes and pinched his butt. He smacked yours in turn, getting a laugh out of you.

You and Bucky had gone a long way in the last couple of months. Even after getting cleared of his Hydra programming, he had been reluctant about letting you get close to him. You wanted to give Steve a hand with helping Bucky adjust to these new circumstances, to being an Avenger. But, at the same time, you wanted to get to know the soldier, wanted to become his friend if he let you.

And let you, he did. He was a little scared at first, about letting you see who Bucky Barnes truly was under the mask he had worn for so long. Slowly though, you had started getting closer, he was opening up to you.

At first, it was the little things. You had let him know that if he wanted to, you could help bring him up to speed with the twenty-first century, much like you had done with Steve. You had started with giving him some books that might interest him, some movie recommendations as well.

Shortly after that, he had started coming to you with questions about different things, ones that he had heard from Peter, or on TV. Soon after, he started being okay in your company. You started writing reports together, getting a drink sometimes. He started trusting you enough to share some things from his life back in the 30s, little bits, and pieces, embarrassing stories involving Steve being beaten up. He started trusting himself enough and was okay with you training together. He was mindful of his strength, of how much you were able to take when sparring. To your surprise, he also sought you out after a bad dream sometimes.

He was playful as well, especially when you were having “Bucky’s education time” like Sam liked to call it. He nudged you, made fun of your movie taste, even though you knew, he secretly liked it.

In the last couple of weeks especially, you had gotten a little closer, more open with each other, and you could not be happier. Bucky was slowly becoming one of your closest people. He was great, he was charismatic, kind and really funny. He was smart a witty, the two of you made a great team when it came to teasing Steve, or anyone else for that matter.

Above all, Bucky was a great man, a good friend. He was the absolute cutest when he wanted to be, and those grayish-blue eyes turned into the cutest puppy dog ones that you have ever seen.

Bucky had adjusted very well to everything over the last few months, and it meant a lot to you that he was willing to let you be in his life, be his friend.

You finally reached the common room and the kitchen, and he set you down.

“That was fun. So, mind telling me what’s so interesting about the common room and kitchen?” you quipped, looking around the space.

“We are cooking” Bucky explained

“We are doing what now?” you joked, a laugh falling from your lips, “Since when can you cook?” you wondered, tapping your fingers against the counter. He laughed right back at you, turning around and fishing his phone from his pocket.

“Since before enlisting, doll. And since Steve said he’d guide me through it.” He shrugged, typing something on the phone, the metal of his fingers tapping against the glass screen.

You looked at him in disbelieve, shaking your head with a laugh. “Steve’s in DC on business, Bucky.” You reminded him, sitting down on one of the high chairs in front of the counter.

“He can spare a few minutes for his best friend.” He noted, his fingers slowly moving against the screen of his phone. He was still kind of getting used to technology, delaying this aspect of the twenty-first century as much as he could. A few weeks ago though, you had finally sat him down and showed him how to use a smartphone.

At first, he had been just as hopeless as Steve had once been, but he had slowly made progress and with every passing day, he was getting better. He was able to make and take calls without his nose scrunching up in wonder. He was able to serve the internet, a little annoyed at times and painfully slow, but still, he was getting better. As you were witnessing every day, and now that he was texting Steve, he was getting better at that as well. He just needed time, some getting used to. All those features smartphones had, were confusing him.

You looked at him, skeptically, not really sure in his cooking skills.

“What are we making anyway?” you questioned, spinning from side to side on the chair.

“Chicken parmesan with baked vegetables.” He spared you a glance, quickly returning his attention on his phone.

“Oh, good. Why don’t you sit down, and let me whip it up real fast.” You suggested, lifting a brow.

“No, no way. We are cooking together, or you are banned from the kitchen.” He pointed a metal finger in your direction, in a warning.

“Banned? Wow, I didn’t know you were in charge now, Sergeant” You sassed, smirking at him.

“I thought that was obvious.” He smirked back, his eyes moving towards his phone again.

“Well, okay then. I’ll pull the ingredients out.” You let him know, raising from your place, and rounding the island. You opened a few cabinets, getting some spices out.

Bucky grunted, an annoying sound leaving his throat, and you turned around.

“What?” you questioned, turning your head sideways to get a good look at him. He grunted again, his fingers going a bit harsher against the phone screen.

“It’s this autocorrect thing, it keeps changing the damn words.” complained, his fist clenching.

“We could just turn it off if you want?”

“No, no I’ve got it.” He replied, and you sniffed a laugh. That stubborn ass of his would end him one day. He and his patience especially.

You were looking around the kitchen, pulling some utensils out, a bowl, or two as well.

You were just about to pull the fridge open when another grunt came from behind you, and then a cracking sound followed. You turned around slowly, your eyes immediately falling on Bucky. His right hand was gripping the counter, and his left, his metal hand was wrapped around what looked like the remainings of his phone. You tried to hide your smile, but it was almost impossible. The smile grew into a huge grin really fast, and a loud laugh followed it.

You laughed, the sound filling the empty kitchen.

Across the counter, Bucky looked like a kicked puppy. His eyes cast down, his face and nose scrunched up. His lips pulled into a thin line, his face looking sad. He looked like he could use a hug or some comfort in general, you on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing.

You knew, that one day, his stubbornness would be something that would bite him in the ass. You just didn’t know it would be that soon, and that you would be there to laugh about it.

“It’s not funny.” He snarled, shaking his head a little.

You hunched forward, holding your stomach, as you continued laughing. Your muscles started hurting, a couple of tears sliding down.

A few minutes passed, as you tried to stop laughing and get your breathing under control. After you had almost succeeded, you looked back at Bucky through clouded eyes. He still looked so somber, it kind of made your heart ache.

You wiped at your eyes and slowly made your way over to him.

“It’s a bit funny, big guy.” You told him, a giggle leaving your lips. You were barely holding yourself from laughing again. You lifted his left hand, pulling what was left of his phone out of his grasp, and set it down on the counter. The screen was shattered to pieces, the whole thing bent at a weird angle. And Bucky, he still looked like the cutest little kicked puppy ever.

You took pity on the super-soldier and wrapped your arms around his middle.

“It’s okay Jamie, we’ll get you a new one.” You told him gently. He wrapped his arms around you in turn, sighing into your hair.

“And turn off that auto thing?” He asked in a small voice. You snorted, baring your face into his chest and giving his waist a squeeze.

“And turn the auto thing off. Now, how about we cook that chicken parmesan, and watch a movie afterwards? What do you say, soldier?” You suggested, looking up at him. He looked down at you, exhaling.

“In a bit. I’m still not over it, let’s just stay like that for a bit.” He murmured, his words getting lost in your hair. You squeezed his middle again and relaxed into his hold.

“Yeah, okay I’m game.” You murmured in turn. It was nice, having Bucky so relaxed, even after all that. You snorted again, a little laugh escaping you. “It’s still funny.” You whispered, getting a laugh out of him.

“Yeah, it is.” He smiled at you, and you smiled in turn before you laughed in synch.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
